(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask for processing of thin films using photolithography and a method for using such as a mask for manufacturing semiconductor devices, such as a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCD's), organic light emitting diode (OLEDD) displays and plasma display panels (PDP's) are replacing heavy and large cathode ray tubes (CRT's) in many applications.
To display an image, a PDP uses plasma from a gas discharge, an OLEDD excites an emissive organic or polymer material to emit light, and an LCD generates in the liquid crystal (LC) layer an electric field, which determines the orientations of the LC molecules in the LC layer. The orientation of the LC molecules controls the transmittance of light incident on the LC layer.
A flat display device typically includes a lower panel that is provided with a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each pixel in the matrix includes a switching element, which is connected to a plurality of signal lines which transmit signals to the switching elements in the matrix. Opposite this lower panel is an upper panel that is provided with a plurality of color filters. The flat display device also has a plurality of driving elements which drive signals to the signal lines.
Multilayered thin films are patterned on these panels using photolithography and etching steps to form the signal lines and contact holes in the insulating layers. Since photolithography is costly and time-consuming, it is desirable to reduce the number of lithography steps.